This invention pertains to integrated circuit memory cards and, in particular, a one-piece memory card assembly.
Integrated circuit cards and mating sockets of free insertion and withdrawal capability enabling the storage of large amounts of information and enacting logical and calculating functions have been developed to comprise thin, card-like plastic and metallic outer packages which house a frame and a semi-conductor/integrated circuit device and an electrical connector for electrically connecting the semi-conductor device to external equipment. Such devices will be referred to hereinafter as memory cards. The memory cards have found widespread use as storage devices for data and programs for video games and microcomputers. A conventional memory card has a plastic and metallic outer package consisting of an upper section, a lower section and a frame. The two sections package or surround and protect the integrated circuit devices on a printed circuit board encased therein. PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) standards specify the external dimensions for the memory cards.
It has been known in the art to have two or three-piece memory card assemblies. Generally, these memory card assemblies include a top cover and a bottom cover which are in a disassembled state prior to the mounting of a printed circuit board having integrated circuits thereon. Once the printed circuit board is mounted to the frame or the frame attached to a bottom cover, for example, the top cover is then attached to the printed circuit board bottom cover assembly and bonded together in some way such as a mechanical fit or by use of adhesives. Such a two or three-piece assembly is a difficult and timely procedure. The assembly is made even more difficult in than an electrical connector must also be attached to the printed circuit board and the frame during the assembly process. Prior art methods require the attachment of the electrical connector to the printed circuit board by soldering which is a labor intensive difficult process. Further, in some situations, once the memory card assembly has been fully assembled with the memory card mounted therein, the memory card assembly must be disassembled for further testing or to modify the printed circuit board. Due to the complicated nature of such prior art memory card assemblies, such assembly and disassembly is near impossible to successfully accomplish in short periods of time. Such disassembly may destroy covers or frames or electrical connectors. Accordingly, there is desired a memory card assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.